There are no related applications.
The new strawberry variety claimed herein was first fruited in 1993 in a seedling field in Watsonville, Calif., east of Highway 1 and south of the Pajaro River, where it was selected, designated 92664-501, and propagated asexually by runners. The new variety resulted from a cross performed between 89530-506 and 89542-504. Asexual propagules from this original source have been tested at coastal and inland locations in Watsonville, Calif., one location in Oxnard, Calif., and one location in Plant City, Fla. With the decision that this plant was to be released, it was given the variety name xe2x80x98Whitneyxe2x80x99 for the purposes of introduction into commerce and for international registration and recognition.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety designated as xe2x80x98Whitney.xe2x80x99 The cultivar is botanically identified as Fragaria.xc3x97ananassa Duch. Among the characteristics that distinguish the new variety from other closely related varieties are the timing of fruiting, plant vigor, position of the inflorescences, leaf morphology, leaf size, leaf color, and disease and pest resistance.